Surprise
by C.J. Nanashi
Summary: Soul's feeling a little hot and bothered, and Maka isn't helping him. Oneshot Lemon


As I stared out the window, my growing feeling of despair slid over my vision, clouding my view of the street. When was Maka going to come home? Sure, I was glad that Blair had convinced her to go to the club and make up with her father, who had been calling nonstop after his latest screw up, but it was nearing midnight, far later than I would have thought Maka would have been willing to stay.

As I sat in the living room, I pondered what Maka would say when she came home and saw how the entire apartment had been vacuumed. Not that it had been terribly dirty before... I didn't mind a thin layer of dust on the carpet, and I knew Maka didn't either, but I knew that if the carpet was clean, it'd be even fluffier, and Maka would do that adorable little thing when she digs her toes in... If only I could see her fingers grab at something too...

I pinched my arm and cursed. Why had every thought of Maka turned so weird? It was stupid; she was too good for me, and we both knew it. She'd never be with me, which as much as I hated the thought, I knew better than to dream of it. She'd eventually find some intellectual guy that'd be perfect for her, and I'd be alone in the apartment, probably waiting for some cheap, generic girl to arrive.

The door clicked open, and to my surprise, Maka trudged in alone. She looked a little tired, but she lacked the depressing cloud that normally hung over her when her father messed up, which was a good sign.

"Hey," I said rather lamely. She looked at me, kicking off her boots into the closet. As soon as she pulled her socks off, however, her gaze shifted.

"Did you vacuum?" she asked. I nodded, hiding the dumb little smile that wanted to spread itself on my face. She smiled instead, and padded over to me, pulling off her heavy sweater revealing a white collared shirt. She flopped onto the sofa beside me, sighing slowly. Outside, rain slowly started to pelt the window, and I was happy she was home. I'd hate for her to be out in the cold rain, her hair wet, her entire body wet...

I wanted to kick myself in the ass, but Maka distracted me from my moment of self loathing. She pulled her hair loose—it was getting much longer, and hung by her ribs when she let it out—and snuggled into a little ball.

"My dad was actually... nice," she said, and I wasn't sure if she was talking to me or not. She was, apparently.

"What did you all do?" I asked cautiously.

"Oh, well we talked, Blair went off to work, and then some women came parading over so I left, I didn't want to even see them by him," she spat. "But before they came, he was nice, almost like he was my dad."

"Maka, he _is_ your dad," I commented. She laughed and shrugged, turning towards me.

"What did you do this evening?" I swallowed hard, keeping my eyes up from the hem of her skirt, and her long legs.

"Ah, nothing," Those long legs... so smooth looking... I wonder how they'd feel wrapped around my hips...

I gasped and snapped my head away, and then cursed internally, because now the material in my pants was shrinking. I stared somewhere at the ceiling while she talked about what her dad had said verbatim, and all I could think of was sex. On our fucking sofa. With her.

"Soul, can't you look at me when I talk to you?" she asked rather annoyed, and I met her green gaze. Her cheeks were pink with what I assumed was the one glass of champagne her father had bought her, and she seemed to radiate warmth. I moved slowly, letting my muscles do whatever it was that they had wanted to for who knows how long, and I kissed her. Our lips met and I was shocked by her warmth, and I quickly took her into my arms. She'd protested a soft, quick little shout before mellowing into my embrace, her small hands curling into my shirt as I gripped her tighter.

"Soul," she gasped out when I took to kissing her neck, "what're you doing?" Her breathing took a leap when I nipped at her shoulder, and her hand flew up to grab at my hair.

"Something I ought to have done a while ago," I muttered against her skin, before bringing my hand around to her chest. I don't know how I used to tease her about her breasts; they weren't large even now, but they fit so perfectly in my hand, I would have thought that they were made for me. But that's a foolish thought.

Her back arched as I played on her chest, circling around so that I was leaning over her. Her face was blushing bright pink now, and her eyes fluttered softly as she breathed unevenly. "Is this okay?" I asked, hoping to god that she'd say yes. She merely nodded, and so I continued my ministrations, eventually taking to unbuttoning her shirt and removing the scrap. Her bra was white with lace and a tiny purple bow, and I took a moment to admire the way her breasts filled it out. I removed it with care, and then gazed upon the image of glory before me.

Maka's body had always eluded me as an image of my dreams, and even seeing this one portion of it made me content beyond my wildest wishes. I leaned down and breathed in her perfume, which was subtly fruity, and took one pert nipple between my teeth.

The reaction was almost instantaneous. Her back arched and she held my head to her chest without abandon, her legs curling up beneath me. I released the suction and met her eyes, and she nodded quickly, "Please do more!"

"As you wish," I whispered as I went at it again, much more vigorously. She pulled my own shirt off, and to up the ante, I pulled her skirt off. She gasped, but at this point, It was all or nothing. I laid my mouth against her hot sex and moaned her name, to which she gasped loudly and uncontrollably.

"Soul! Don't do that!" she shouted as she gripped my hair.

"You don't _really_ want me to stop, do you?" I offered. She swallowed slowly and worried her lip a bit before shaking her head. I could feel the warmth from her core radiating out, and to my shock, there was a good bit of dampness behind her panties. "Someone is enjoying this."

"Don't tease me," she cried quietly from behind a clenched hand. I took that as invitation to advance, and pushed my fingers up against her. She shivered from the contact and lifted her gaze up to mine, her eyes frantically looking for something to latch onto. When that bored me, I finally gripped her panties and pulled them down, and there was Maka, buck ass naked in front of me. She glared down, and I laughed as I took my pants off.

I had a pretty good idea of what to do, although this would have to go perfect; it was Maka's first time and I'd be damned if I messed any part of it up. I fell to my elbows and began to eat her without abandon, sucking and nibbling while she spasmed beneath me. I felt her hands clench tightly and her legs shake vigorously, and I quickly slid a finger into her tight slit. With this she fell into physical hysterics as she came long and hard.

She screamed incoherently several expressions of awe such as "oh" and "ah", until she finally lay motionless on the sofa. She looked up at me, noticing the now enormous bulge within the confines of my boxers. She grabbed them and pulled me forward, holding my head so that her mouth was just at my ear.

"Let's do it," she gasped, and I looked into her emerald eyes and smiled. She was like a shining goddess, with the slightest sweat breaking on her brow. I kissed her passionately, and left them down her neck and chest until I reached her tender area.

I pulled my boxers off and knelt down before her. She looked so worried I was afraid that she may say no after all, but even if she did I would be content—ecstatic really—with what I'd been able to perform so far. She looked up and nodded, and puckered her lips into a little kiss. I bent down and kissed her again, and turned my attention to the ever pressing matter.

I decided to go fast and get the pain over—not that I was even one hundred percent that girls experienced such pain as I'd heard—but I would rather do anything than hurt her. She didn't seem to protest when I slammed in, but her mouth hung open in what resembled a silent scream, despite her placid expression. I began to ask what was wrong, but she shook her head the tiniest bit and closed her eyes.

"No," she said curtly, "I'm fine. Please, don't worry about me. I'm fine." She looked up at me and widened her eyes, probably realizing how pained she looked with them closed or squinted. I didn't want to move and hurt her, but staying still was beginning to cause me substantial pain, like I hadn't imagined. I began to push in a bit and pull back, and I couldn't help but imagine a sort of locomotive motion to my hips as I crashed rougher and rougher into her. She soon screamed my name and grabbed at my back, her arms too short to get my hair.

It was like heaven was raining down on me, as she clamped up and came quickly, over and over again. I stopped and slid around her, cradling her to my chest as I pumped up. She kissed my jaw, and laid her head on my shoulder, her ragged breathing soft and hot on my skin. I heard her whisper sweet, short utterances of my name, which drove me harder. I growled her name in return, and she smiled against my shoulder.

"Maka..." I gasped heavily, "I'm close, I'm going to pull out." She hissed at that and looked me in the eyes, her lids heavily hooding her green irises. She had a look on her face like she'd just been insulted.

"Don't you dare," she whimpered, "you finish in there." I attempted to protest, but she'd have none of that, and began to grind her hips against mine. I began to see white, and as her movements weakened in her climax, I too succumbed to the hot, sticky mess that was us. I came hard, scratching Maka's back as I did. I later felt bad for that, as I'd scratched hard enough to leave marks. But Maka seemed complacent, and I laid her on my chest as we laid, buck ass naked, on our couch.

"Soul," she finally cooed, her voice heavy with sleep and fatigue.

"Yeah?" I asked, honestly a little scared of what she might say. She would probably yell at me for doing such lewd acts with her. To my surprise, she kissed my chest and looked up at me.

"Is it okay if I say I love you?" I laughed aloud, an unpleasantly loud sound in our suddenly quiet apartment, and slid her up to kiss her mouth.

"Only if its okay I can say it back." She scowled at my corny reply, and I realized that I didn't care how cool I was; I was banging the hottest girl I'd ever seen, and nothing anyone ever said to me ever again would make me believe otherwise.


End file.
